


Dearest London

by soulofink



Category: Horror Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Horror, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, M/M, Murder Mystery, Serial Killers, Thriller, Unrequited Love, psychopaths, unconventional love story, victorian london
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofink/pseuds/soulofink
Summary: In the heart of Victorian England, London is under terror. Notorious serial killer coined Jack the Ripper has been terrorizing London for months and has created a pile of bodies. That doesn't stop Mary Jane Kelly from making her living the way she always has. Caught in between scandal and murder, Mary Jane is forced to choose between her heart and her life. (WIP)





	Dearest London

Work in Progress


End file.
